El Misterio de la Estrella
by LisaClasbenLynn
Summary: Inuyasha siempre estuvo enamorado de la hija del terrateniente, Kikyo. Pero ella le pone una prueba al medio demonio sin saber que lo enviaría directo a una guerra y lo peor ¿Qué sucederá cuando se encuentre con la insoportable, malcriada y gritona estrella Kagome?
1. Una prueba de doble filo

Inuyasha y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen… son propiedad enterita de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**El misterio de la estrella**

Inuyasha siempre estuvo enamorado de la hija del terrateniente Kikyo. Pero ella le pone una prueba al medio demonio sin saber que lo enviaría directo a una guerra y lo peor ¿Qué sucederá cuando se encuentre con la insoportable, malcriada y gritona estrella Kagome?

* * *

Capitulo 1: Una prueba de doble filo

Debajo de la penumbra y el brillante tintinear de las estrellas nadie puede evitar observar el cielo oscuro. La oscuridad siempre ha ocultado la tristeza de los corazones, pero hay cosas que estos mismos corazones desean desde lo más profundo. Sentada en el medio de la noche, con los pies descalzos mientras escuchaba el ligero canto de los niños en el pueblo al jugar; de cierta forma se sintió atraída por el cielo haciéndola voltear su vista y observar contrariada la pequeña cola que había dejado una estrella fugaz. La niña de cabello azabache cerró los ojos por un minuto pidiendo en silencio su tan ansiado deseo.

Pero es que la pequeña tenia tantos anhelos, de cualquier manera lo que más quería no se cumpliría sin ayuda. Quería que su vida fuera mucho mejor, deseaba aventura y esperaba tenerla de alguna manera. Escucho su nombre de manera lejana. No le importo hasta que un grito aun más fuerte se escucho.

-Rin – la pequeña se fue corriendo sin saber que la vida entera del Japón feudal estaba a punto de cambiar.

.

Inuyasha no sabía exactamente que hacia ahí. Pero siempre se encontraba en el mismo lugar. Sentado entre las raíces de aquel árbol tan alto esperaba a que llegara una sola persona. Entre la espesura del bosque pudo distinguirla, era hermosa y por supuesto era suya. Realmente no era completamente suya, pero esperaba que pronto accediera ante sus constantes ofertas.

Pero los planes de ella eran muy distintos. Odiaba de una manera enferma su posición, como si ser la única hija del terrateniente fuera algo maravilloso. Para ese momento ya se sabía de memoria las palabras de su padre y las repetía en su cabeza pues era lo único que la mantenía ocupada. Sabía bien cuáles eran sus responsabilidades, su padre le estaba buscando un marido para que se encargaran juntos del pueblo. A veces odiaba a su madre, porque se tenía que morir sin haber engendrado un hijo, todo hubiera sido más fácil. Si pudiera pediría que eso hubiera sucedido, que su madre no hubiera muerto hasta haber traído un varón al mundo, así ella sería completamente libre, definitivamente que tenía muchos problemas por los cuales preocuparse.

Y luego estaba él. Un híbrido Kikyo nunca había considerado siquiera su oferta, había que admitir que era tentadora. Escapar sonaba maravilloso, pero ¿llevar su marca? Sin duda no soportaría estar atada de por vida pues sabia el viviría más tiempo. Aun así, había de admitir que Inuyasha es bastante atractivo, algo que llamaba mucho su atención.

Su única salvación, venia de idear un plan, una manera de cumplir su deseo, ser libre, ser poderosa. En ese momento, al alzar la vista, hayo su respuesta. Kikyo conocía perfectamente bien la leyenda, debía de conseguir el corazón de esa estrella. La pregunta era ¿Cómo? No tenía permiso para salir de los territorios de su padre además no sobreviviría fuera de ellos. Entrenar llevaría mucho tiempo y tan solo tenía veinte días, hasta su cumpleaños numero dieciocho la fecha en la que se celebraría su boda con un completo desconocido y entonces la idea de su libertad quedaría como un vago sueño. En ese caso, solo había una solución. Observo a Inuyasha, no creía que el supiera que el corazón de una estrella podía volverte el ser más poderoso sobre la tierra.

-Inuyasha – llamo con voz melódica. El quedo estupefacto, Kikyo nunca le dirigía la palabra por más que el suplicara que aceptara su oferta, su respuesta siempre era una negativa silenciosa –si me traes esa estrella – continuo Kikyo señalando al cielo – considerare tu oferta.

Al menos era un comienzo. Las tiernas orejitas blancas del híbrido se movieron en busca de un ruido extraño o diferente a los habituales en una clara aceptación de la prueba que la mujer le acababa de poner.

.

En las recónditas cuevas de las montañas aledañas al monte de las ánimas las cosas comenzaban a calentarse. Una mujer con plumas en la cabeza se acerco a la pequeña de cabello blanco. Observando su espejo no pudo evitar un pequeño grito de felicidad y una sonrisa socarrona mientras que ambas se dirigían a la sala de aquel que era su creador.

-a caído una estrella – se apresuro a hablar Kagura, la de las plumas.

Su creador no dijo nada. Simplemente espero a que la niña de cabello blanco cuyo nombre es Kanna, se atreviera a mostrarle aquella escena. En un segundo, la extraña figura de una mujer de cabello azabache largo, facciones delicadas y piel blanca se encontraba tirada en medio de un gigantesco cráter. Desconcertada la mujer se levanto. La pálida falda de blanco intenso se movió con el aire de mal tiempo que comenzó a soplar, la blusa de igual blanco pureza se atrevió a levantarse y después de un momento se unió a la falda formando un vestido. Las mangas se hicieron largas para protegerle del frio.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Naraku? – pregunto en un tono completamente neutro Kanna.

-Kagura – llamo por primera vez aquella persona vestida con una piel de mandril – es tu turno – Kagura asintió y en un gesto de desagrado se dirigió a la salida – si me traes a la estrella te entregare tu libertad – y Kagura se sintió complacida, desplegó una pluma al aire convirtiéndose en una gigantesca y se alejo por los cielos.

_Continuara…_


	2. Advertencias Extrañas

Inuyasha y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen… son propiedad enterita de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**El misterio de la estrella**

Inuyasha siempre estuvo enamorado de la hija del terrateniente, Kikyo. Pero ella le pone una prueba al medio demonio sin saber que lo enviaría directo a una guerra y lo peor ¿Qué sucederá cuando se encuentre con la insoportable, malcriada y gritona estrella Kagome?

* * *

Capitulo 2: Advertencias extrañas

¿Quién podría criticar su forma de vivir? Definitivamente nadie. Tan solo es un viajero solitario en busca de una horrible criatura con lo que ponía su vida en riesgo. No es una mala manera de vivir, él quería salvar a todos los humanos de un gigantesco peligro. Pero, lo más impresionante de las palabras que solía decir al llegar a una aldea, era que le creían, ciertamente se encontraba en búsqueda del causante de sus desgracias, pero sentía un gigantesco miedo a la muerte. Eso era algo que nadie sabía y debía de continuar así. Él no llegaba a las aldeas con la intención de quitarle algo a la gente, por supuesto que no, esa era su manera de vivir.

De vez en cuando, la gente llega a ser muy ingenua ¿demostración? El montón de cachivaches que llevaba a cuestas. Obvio, no había manera de salir de la aldea sin haber recibido un par de obsequios por las exorcisaciones de sus casas. Aunque si le gustaba que alguien fuera ingenuo, eran las mujeres, en especial las jóvenes.

Todas las mujeres son hermosas y eso Miroku lo sabía perfectamente. La anatomía femenina le encantaba y no había nada de malo en ello ¿cierto? Aunque, bueno, había que admitir que su manía le había ganado un par (muchos) golpes. Ejemplo, ese insoportable dolor en su hombro derecho ¿Quién diría que la furia puede canalizarse a través de un inocente apretón? Pero él no tenía la culpa, ¿Cómo iba a saber que aquella bella señorita era su prometida? En ese momento él no había tenido ni la más mínima idea, aunque al sentir ese dolor lo supo. Además todo debía de atribuírsele a su mano maldita que siempre hace lo que quiere, aunque su maldición en realidad no tenga nada que ver con la exploración de la silueta femenina en especial por las partes bajas.

Salir al alba del siguiente día hubiera sido mucho mejor, sin embargo, no soportaría otro apretón como el anteriormente descrito. Por eso al caer la noche se despidió de los aldeanos reanudando su viaje. Se preguntaran ¿Miroku no se podría resistir a su manía aunque sea por un día? La respuesta es un rotundo no, mejor irse en cuanto antes y no esperar a que lo quieran matar. Una suerte para el pobre tener el agujero negro, de otra manera ya se lo hubieran tragado las bestias y los demonios.

Mejor no pensar en su inminente muerte, dedicarse a buscar un lugar donde acampar lo mantendría ocupado por un tiempo. Aunque sencillamente parecía que el mal tiempo se empeñaba en dirigirlo, además el no hacía nada para ir en su contra. Lo que Miroku nunca se imagino fue encontrarse con semejante belleza.

Piel blanca como la nieve, en contraste con un cabello largo azabache. Vestida de un color blanco puro. Toda ella, a la luz de la luna, brillaba. La mujer tiritaba de frio bajo la delgada tela de su vestido de manga larga. Estupefacto, Miroku simplemente se acerco y tomo sus manos.

– ¿Le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo, bella señorita? – otra de las manías de Miroku. Ni siquiera siendo un mujeriego como él, se pueden tener tantos hijos como la cantidad de mujeres a las que se lo había preguntado.

Pero si con toda esa experiencia conocía bastante bien las diversas reacciones que pueden tener las mujeres a esa pregunta. Lo habían rechazado, golpeado, gritado e incluso noqueado. Cuando bien le iba, ellas solo se sonrojaban y movían su cabeza en una negativa. Pero ninguna había reaccionado como ella, al menos que recordara. Ella simplemente sonrió de buena gana, sin sonrojarse (se le hubiera notado en las claras mejillas), se soltó de una forma tan delicada que apenas y se percibió su toque, un toque tan suave como una pluma. Termino por alejarse unos cuantos pasos sin dejar el menor rastro de su presencia tras su andar.

– ¡Ay! Miroku – le llamo entre risas – la harás sufrir mucho cuando la encuentres.

¿Cómo diantres conocía su nombre? Sin duda ella era muy hermosa pero, aunque allá oído hablar del libidinoso monje Miroku, su belleza era antinatural. Por esa razón, Miroku deslizo cuidadosamente una mano dentro de su traje para hallar un pergamino. En ese instante ella dio media vuelta, el dulce volado de su vestido casi lo hizo desviarse de su objetivo pero logro recobrar la postura para que, justo en ese instante en el que ella dejo de ponerle atención, lanzo el pergamino en su contra. Lo que sucedió a continuación lo dejo sin aliento. Unos pocos segundos antes de lograr tocarla, el pergamino se desintegro entro de un pequeño flash de luz.

Ella volteo la vista observando con una mirada difícil de descifrar. Miroku se quedo observándola, su piel había dejado de ser tan blanca para tomar un tono más natural. Viéndola bien, parecía una mujer cualquiera pero su andar estilizado y ligero, la tranquilidad de sus ojos y la luminosidad que irradia la volvían completamente diferente.

–Mi nombre es Kagome – se presento con un ligero tono de severidad – prometo que si me acompañas te diré que soy.

Ahí estaba su respuesta en que, no un quien. Aun con esta duda, Miroku le siguió en silencio. Había algo en ella como si, simplemente, su corazón irradiara una de las luces más bellas del universo.

.

Las risas de los niños comenzaban a perderse poco a poco en sus respectivas casas. Pero había una pequeña chamaquita que no quería aparecer por ningún lado. Sango se comenzó a desesperar. Si bien, su vida como exterminadora era muy satisfactoria, había algo que le molestaba de sobremanera, la pequeña niña de la que cuidaba. Pero aquella vez no pudo dejarla sola. La vio tan indefensa suplicando por ver a sus papas que solo se atrevió a abrazar y ofrecerle un lugar donde vivir. Sus padres habían muerto en manos de un horrible monstro.

Cuando ella llego a la aldea del ataque. Ya era demasiado tarde por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue enterrar a las personas fallecidas. Con ayuda de su hermano y su padre se dedico a hacer los hoyos y depositarlos ahí con delicadeza. Pero un llanto se escucho dentro de una casa. Un único testigo sobreviviente. Al tenerla en brazos escucho su relato. Se trataba de un único monstro que se llevo a la sacerdotisa del pueblo no sin antes haber matado a los demás aldeanos.

El nombre de la pequeña era Rin. Tiempo después entendió el porqué logro sobrevivir. Rin es muy escurridiza. No había un solo día en que se perdiera de su vista para encontrarla en las afueras o en los tejados de alguna casa. Nunca se quedaba quieta a pesar de obedecer todo lo que le dicen. Por eso ahora mismo la estaba buscando. Ya era muy tarde y a veces por la noche salen horribles criaturas que buscan a personas indefensas. Y Rin no sabía defenderse. A demás al otro día debía de marcharse a buscar un poco de trabajo, a veces las criaturas llegaban a ellos pero otras veces debían de salir a buscarlas, no quería irse sin haberse despedido de Rin. Saldría antes del alba por lo que no la vería al siguiente día antes de marcharse. Sango se detuvo a pensar un momento ¿Dónde podría estar la pequeña? En ese momento tomo rumbo a la puerta de la aldea y la vio afuera observando al cielo.

– ¡Rin! – la llamo una vez, se le ocurrió observar lo que la pequeña veía logrando ver una estrella fugaz caer. Hacia doscientos años que no caía una a la tierra y según las leyendas, su corazón te podría convertir en el ser más poderoso sobre el planeta, solo había que arrancárselo. Sango rio por lo bajo, ¿quién diantres creería algo como eso? - ¡Rin! – grito más fuerte esta vez.

La niña se volteo a ella y corrió a su encuentro.

–Callo una estrella – grito feliz por el descubrimiento.

–Sí, Rin, la vi – le sonrió con suficiencia mientras entraba de nuevo a la aldea y cerraba las puertas de la misma – ya es hora de dormir – advirtió.

La pequeña asintió con una sonrisa para ir corriendo hasta la casa que compartía con Sango y su familia.

Pero esa noche Sango no pudo dormir. Algo estaba sucediendo en sus sueños. Una figura con un aura demoniaca la tomaba del cuello. Trataba de ahorcarla y por más que hiciera para zafarse simplemente no podía.

–Gracias exterminadora – sugirió la horrible criatura humanoide – por traerme a la estrella.

–estas muy equivocado si crees que te vas a quedar con ella – Sango no supo cómo pero al abrir su boca escucho su propia voz. – solo venimos por la perla de Shikon para enviarla a su casa. ¡Aléjate! – un horrible dolor se apodero de ella. Se oyó ella misma gritando desgarradoramente.

– ¡detente! – se escucho una tercera voz, una voz de mujer. Sango no pudo ver de dónde venía pero estaba segura que nunca la podría olvidar – me iré contigo pero déjalos en paz.

Volvió a escuchar un grito. Un grito desgarrador que no provenía de ella, sino de un tercer testigo. Un solo monosílabo salió en repentinas ocasiones de aquella voz. No, no, no, no. Era todo lo que repetía. Suplicaba que no lo hiciera, ¿Qué no hiciera qué?

Todo se detuvo, no hubo más suplicas. Ni reclamos. Ni gritos. No hubo más dolor. ¿Habría acabado ya el sueño? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una luz.

– solo tú y ellos la pueden proteger. Si alguien obtiene su corazón, todo su mundo acabara. No queremos perder a nuestra hermana. Ayúdanos a que regrese. Protege a Kagome. Salva a Kagome – justo en ese momento, Sango despertó.

La luz del amanecer le advirtió que se hacía tarde para partir. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en tan extraño sueño pues de inmediato tomo todo lo que necesitaría. Rin seguía dormida pero su padre y su hermano se encontraban a su lado para despedirla.

–Cuídate mucha hermana – le sugirió Kohaku.

–No te esfuerces mucho y vuelve pronto – se despidió su padre.

Sango salió de la aldea bastante enérgica. Camino durante bastante tiempo. Hasta que algo le llamo la atención. Alguien pedía ayuda. Sin evitar la curiosidad mezclada con su deber como exterminadora se dirigió hacia donde provenía el ruido. Un gigantesco ciempiés atacaba a dos personas, una mujer y un hombre.

–Malditas bestias – pensó Sango.

– ¡Miroku! – Escucho una voz un tanto conocida gritar – haz algo.

Sin tener tiempo para dedicarse a pensar de donde se le hacía conocida la voz. La exterminadora lanzo su arma, un gigantesco boomerang hecho de huesos de demonios llamado hiraikotsu, en contra del ciempiés. Lo que Sango no sabía era que esta acción que por años se le hizo tan rutinaria, marcaria el inicio de su destino.

_Continuara…_


End file.
